Sliding suspensions are used to reposition wheels relative to a frame to redistribute axle loads as needed. These sliding suspensions include a locking system that locks the sliding suspension in a desired position relative to the frame. The locking system includes a series of pins that are received in openings formed within the frame to lock the sliding suspension to the frame. To adjust the position of the sliding suspension, the pins are unlocked from the frame and a vehicle then moves the frame relative to the sliding suspension in to a desired position. The pins are then again locked to the frame.
One disadvantage with current systems is that pins may become stuck in an extended position, which significantly increases the effort required to make an adjustment. Or, the vehicle could be driven without the pins being fully engaged to the frame. This could cause the sliding suspension to collide with the frame resulting in damage to suspension components.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a locking system with independent pin extension, and which that can easily retract a stuck pin to overcome these difficulties.